gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Imperial Government of Switzerland/@comment-5213921-20140209190416
You forgot your favorite King, yours truly, (I left biblical citations just incase you needed proof), Advocate – 1 John 2:1 Alpha and Omega – Revelation 1:8; 22:13 The Almighty – Revelation 1:8 Amen – Revelation 3:14 Apostle and High Priest of our Confession – Hebrews 3:1 Author and Finisher of our Faith – Hebrews 12:2 Beloved – Matthew 12:18 Beloved Son – Colossians 1:13 Bread of God – John 6:33; 50 Bread of life – John 6:35 Living Bread – John 6:51 Bridegroom – John 3:29 Brother – Matthew 12:50 Captain of our Salvation – Hebrews 2:10 Carpenter – Mark 6:3 Carpenter’s Son – Matthew 13:55 Chief Shepherd – 1 Peter 5:4 Chosen One – Luke 23:35 Christ – Matthew 16:20 Christ Jesus – 1 Timothy 1:15; Colossians 1:1 Christ of God – Luke 9:20 Christ the Lord – Luke 2:11 Christ who is above all – Romans 9:5 Consolation of Israel – Luke 2:25 Chief Cornerstone – Ephesians 2:20; 1 Peter 2:6 Dayspring – Luke 1:78 Deliverer – Romans 11:26 Deliverer from the wrath to come – 1 Thessalonians 1:10 Eldest of many brothers – Romans 8:29 Emmanuel – Matthew 1:23 Faithful and True Witness – Revelation 1:5; 3:14 Father Forever – Isaiah 9:6 First and Last – Revelation 1:17; 2:8 Firstborn among many brothers – Romans 8:29 First born from the dead – Revelation 1:5 Firstborn of all creation – Colossians 1:15 First Fruits – 1 Corinthians 15:20 Friend of tax collectors and sinners – Matthew 11:19 Gate of the sheepfold – John 10:7 Glory – Luke 2:32 Good Shepherd – John 10:11; 14 Grain of Wheat – John 12:24 Great Shepherd of the sheep – Hebrews 13:20 Head – Ephesians 4:15 Head of the Church – Colossians 1:18; Ephesians 1:22 Hidden Manna – Revelation 2:17 High Priest – Hebrews 3:1; 4:14; 7:26 He Who Holds of the Keys of David – Revelation 3:7 He who is coming amid the clouds – Revelation 1:7 Holy One – Acts 2:27 Holy One of God – Mark 1:24 Holy Servant – Acts 4:27 Hope – 1 Timothy 1:1 Horn of Salvation – Luke 1:69 I Am – John 8:58 Image of God – 2 Corithinians 4:4; Colossians 1:15 Indescribable Gift – 2 Corinthians 9:15 Intercessor – Hebrews 7:25 Jesus – Matthew 1:21 Jesus the Nazarene – John 18:5 Judge of the World – 2 Timothy 4:1; Acts 10:42 Just One – Acts 7:52 Just Judge – 2 Timothy 4:8 King – Matthew 21:5 King of Israel – John 1:49 King of Kings – Revelation 17:14; 19:16; 1 Timothy 6:15 King of Nations – Revelation 15:3 King of the Jews – Matthew 2:2 Lamb of God – John 1:29 Last Adam – 1 Corinthians 15:45 Leader – Matthew 2:6; Hebrews 2:10 Leader and Perfecter of Faith – Hebrews 12:2 Leader and Savior – Acts 5:31 Life – John 14:6; Colossians 3:4 Light – John 1:9; John 12:35 Light of all – Luke 2:32; John 1:4 Light of the world – John 8:12 Lion of the tribe of Judah – Revelation 5:5 Lord – Luke 1:25 One Lord – Ephesians 4:5 My Lord my God – John 20:28 Lord both of the dead and the living – Romans 14:9 Lord God Almighty – Revelation 15:3 Lord Jesus – Acts 7:59 Jesus is Lord – 1 Corinthians 12:3 Lord Jesus Christ – Acts 15:11 Lord of all – Acts 10:36 Lord of Glory – 1 Corinthians 2:8 Lord of lords – 1 Timothy 6:15 Lord of Peace – 2 Thessalonians 3:16 The Man – John 19:5 Master – Luke 5:5 Mediator – 1 Timothy 2:5 Messiah – John 1:41; 4:25 Mighty God – Isaiah 9:6 Morning Star – 2 Peter 1:19; Revelation 2:28; Revelation 22:16 Nazarene – Matthew 2:23 Passover – 1 Corinthians 5:7 Power and wisdom of God – 1 Corinthians 1:24 Power for salvation – Luke 1:69 Priest forever – Hebrews 5:6 Prince of Life – Acts 3:15 Prince of Peace – Isaiah 9:6 Rabboni – John 20:16 Ransom – 1 Timothy 2:6 Redeemer – Isaiah 59:20 Rescuer from this Present Evil Age – Galatians 1:4 Radiance of God’s Glory – Hebrews 1:3 Resurrection and Life – John 11:25 Rising Sun – Luke 1:78 Root of David – Revelation 5:5 Root of David’s line – Revelation 22:16 Root of Jesse – Isaiah 11:10 Ruler – Matthew 2:6 Ruler of the kings of the earth – Revelation 1:5 Ruler and Savior – Acts 5:31 Savior – 2 Peter 2:20; 3:18 Savior of the world – 1 John 4:14; John 4:42 Second Adam – Romans 5:14 Servant of the Jews – Romans 15:8 Shepherd and Guardian of our souls – 1 Peter 2:25 Slave – Philippians 2:7 Son – Galatians 4:4 Beloved Son – Colossians 1:13 Firstborn Son – Luke 2:7 Son of Abraham – Matthew 1:1 Son of David – Matthew 1:1 Son of God – Luke 1:35 Son of Joseph – John 1:45 Son of Man – John 5:27 Son of Mary – Mark 6:3 Son of the Blessed One – Mark 14:61 Son of the Father – 2 John 1:3 Son of the Living God – Matthew 16:16 Son of the Most High – Luke 1:32 Son of the Most High God – Mark 5:7 Only Son of the Father – John 1:14 Source of God’s creation – Revelation 3:14 Spiritual Rock – 1 Corinthians 10:4 Living Stone – 1 Peter 2:4 Stone rejected by the builders – Matthew 21:42; 1 Peter 2:8 Stumbling Stone – 1 Peter 2:8 Teacher – Matthew 8:19; Matthew 23:10 Testator of the New Covenant – Hebrews 9:16 True God – 1 John 5:20 True Vine – John 15:1 The Way the Truth and the Life – John 14:6 The One who is, is was, and who is to come – Revelation 3:7 Wisdom of God – 1 Corinthians 1:24 Wonderful Counselor – Isaiah 9:6 Word – John 1:1; 14 Word of God – Revelation 19:13 Word of Life – 1 John 1:1 King Blake Stewart.